Acorde del cielo
by Misari
Summary: Neliel siente que lo perdió. Estando atrapada en un matriomonio sin sentido, no se siente con el valor suficiente para ir con él. Un día, como otros, atiende el urgente llamado de una de sus amigas sin sospechar que un gran cambio la esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina...


_**Acorde del cielo.**_

¡Hola a todo el mundo! Probablemente muchos de ustedes se estén preguntando qué es esto (seguro que alguno ya leyó está historia antes). Bueno, para resumir un poco las cuentas, esto es una reedición del one-shot en cuestión. Sentía que le faltaba algo, que podía sacarle mucho más jugo del que le saque cuando lo escribí la primera vez, y acá me tienen. Es un escrito del que estoy muy orgullosa, y por eso quería hacerle honor, se merece más de lo que logre hace dos añitos atrás. Como ya dije en la anterior versión, está historia está inspirada en la canción **Sky chord** de _Tsuji Shion _(Ending 18 de Bleach).

Con las _**aclaraciones**_, bueno, son siempre las mismas: ni Bleach ni sus personajes me perteneces, le pertenecen a su autor, el siempre _simpático_ Tite Kubo. La historia ya la conocen, básicamente es la misma, pero decidí explayarla un poco, y aventurarme un poco más en los sentimientos de sus personajes (Dios, pueden criticarme, si hasta parezco filosofa xD).

Siento traerles está sorpresa, pero me están agarrando estos ataques de querer renovar todo y no sé por qué –hice lo mismo con mi historia "Entre tus alas", si alguno tiene curiosidad de ir a ver de qué trata :D- pero prometo que será la última vez. ¡Lo prometo!

Bien, espero que lo disfruten…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_No puedo cantar este tipo de canción porque siempre terminan de un modo romántico..._

El bar estaba atestado de gente. El olor a café con galletas calientes invadía todo el lugar, dándole ese toque especial que tienen todos los bares del mundo, sea el lugar que sea. A fuera la gente iba y venía, bien abrigada, con grandes sacos de cuero, bufandas y gorros. Los copos de nieve cayendo solo hacían que la escena se viera más oscura de lo que ya estaba. Los autos desfilaban en una pesada caravana, larga y lenta, que apenas se movía. Si hasta se podía notar el fastidio de algunos conductores que llegaban tarde a sus citas. El invierno no daba la menor tregua.

_Cuando alguien como yo... se da cuenta que tiene algo que proteger..._

Estar al lado de la ventana no había sido mala idea al final –y eso que lo había meditado bastante- aunque sentía el frío que venía de afuera, adentro uno estaba cálido, después de todo, el lugar era muy acogedor con las estufas prendidas; además adoraba ver por la ventana. Desde niña siempre le gusto estar al lado de cualquier ventana, fuera su cuarto, el auto, un restaurante, un bar... donde quiera que sea, pero siempre al lado de una ventana. Sentía que el mundo era reflejado a partir de aquellos pedazos de arena comprimida que lo traslucían y reflejaban todo, como una gran pantalla de cine. La única diferencia era que no era un cine, sino la vida real.

_No te vayas, acorde del cielo..._

_Deberías quedarte aquí._

_Te he perdido, acorde del cielo._

_No ha sido culpa de nadie, pero..._

Suspiró con desgana y hasta algo de frustración ¡Cuanto tardaban esas tres! Era la última vez que acudía a una llamada de emergencia de su loca amiga. Sabía que siempre había un riesgo enorme al acudir a ese tipo de situaciones, pero no podía evitarlo. Era un riesgo que necesitaba correr; río con ganas ante tales pensamientos, parecía una loca haciéndolo sola, el sólo recordar a ese trío se le movía el planeta, tan distintas las tres, tan unidas, tan buenas personas que cuando ella llego ninguna dudo en acogerla como una más, como si se conocieran de años, de siglos. Giro su vista con impaciencia hacia la puerta. Nada.

-Disculpe... –reacciono a la llamada girando bruscamente. Un pobre mozo con cara de estar en problemas se debatía entre hablarle o no. ¡Que tonta había sido! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo ese muchacho estaba ahí parado?- No quiero echarla señorita, pero mi Jefe me dijo que si no pide algo pronto se tendrá que ir.

-¡Si, si, lo siento! –se disculpo avergonzada, casi con las mejillas al rojo vivo- Eh… venga en cinco minutos, así puedo mirar la carta –el joven le sonrío y se retiro.

Volviendo a suspirar, esta vez de la vergüenza, agarro la carta y se puso a ver que podía pedir. Era un menú muy cargado, incluso para un bar pequeño ubicado en la esquina de una calle concurrida, pero para nada popular. Volvió la vista hacia la puerta y como no vio a nadie conocido –maldijo en su fuero interno a su _queridísima_ _amiga_- se resigno a pedir. Estaba por llamar al mozo hasta que escucho su celular sonando, que la llamaba desde la cartera.

- ¿Hola? –pregunto, no muy confiada al hablar.

_-¡Nel querida! Perdona que estemos tardando tanto... –esa voz, no podría ser otra._

-No te hagas tanto problema Rangiku –intento sonar lo más molesta posible, pero no pudo. Nunca podía con ella. Siempre se rendía a la primera- Seguro que paso algo ¿Están las otras dos contigo? –pregunto en un tono algo divertido.

_-¡No! Por eso te llamaba –explico, algo alterada- Orihime aun no llega ¿Verdad? ¿No está por ahí no?_

-No, pero deja de preocuparte tanto, ya sabes cómo es Orihime-chan...

_-¡Hola Nel! –la interrumpió otra voz, un tanto lejana, un tanto conocida- Disculpa la tardanza, pero fue culpa de Rangiku-san –se lavó las manos la susodicha, en tono cómplice._

_-¡Rukia! ¡Eso no es cierto! –ambas voces se comenzaron a escuchar, interponiéndose una con la otra. Seguramente estaban discutiendo, y Neliel no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse a las carcajadas- ¡Y tú te ríes! –gruño Rangiku- ¿Crees que es gracioso que te estén echando la culpa siempre?_

-Vamos Rangiku, estas sobreactuando, además –agrego zorrunamente- tú te ganaste esa fama, siempre llegas tarde a todos lados.

_-Eso –la secundo firme la voz de Rukia._

_-¡Ya cállense las dos! –protesto indignada y en una voz muy alta, dejando algo sorda a Neliel- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de ser una mujer ocupada? –las carcajadas de Rukia se mezclaron con las de Nel._

_-¿Tú? ¿Una mujer ocupada? ¡Por favor Rangiku-san!_

_-¡Claro que sí!_

-¡Bueno, ya! –las paró. Estaba segura que si no metía pata, podrían estar todo el día discutiendo sobre el tema- Cálmense, en vez de discutir ¿Por qué no vienen? El mozo ya me llamo la atención porque no compre nada y ya llevo una hora sentada –les comunico para que se apresuren.

_-Falta poco... –hablo Rangiku- ¿Por qué no levantas la vista?_

La mujer obedeció de inmediato. Una sonrisa cruzo rápido sus labios y colgó el teléfono al instante. Entrando por la puerta principal del bar se encontraban dos mujeres, completamente distinta la una de la otra, en todo sentido de la regla. Mientras que una de ellas era de baja estatura, enormes ojos azules, cabello morocho y cuerpo menudito, la otra era altísima, con unos ojos cristalinos, cabello anaranjado y cuerpo despampanante. Ambas estaban encapuchadas de la cabeza a los pies y con algo de nieve sobre ellas. La saludaron al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera ensayado, y ella correspondió el saludo alegre.

Pronto las tres estuvieron sentadas en la mesa, y sus dos compañeras se sentaron frente a ella. La más alta dejo unas bolsas de _shopping_ en el suelo –tenía que reconocer que era una gran pila, incluso para Rangiku- justo al lado de ella, mientras que la morocha la miraba desaprobadoramente. Neliel podía imaginarse lo que Rukia estaba pensando y eso no hiso más que divertirla aun más.

-¡Puf! No tienes idea del tráfico que hay afuera... –se quejo moviendo las manos, mirando hacia la ventana- Autos por acá, autos por allá ¡Ni siquiera te dejan cruzar una calle tranquila! Desgraciados... –escupió molesta.

-¿De dónde vienen? –pregunto con curiosidad, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

-Del nuevo centro comercial, ese que inauguraron para navidad ¿Lo recuerdas? –respondió la morocha- Le pedí a Rangiku-san si me podía pasar a buscar por ahí... pero tardo una eternidad –la miro molesta.

-¡No me mires así! –hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya, ya, no se miren así las dos –trato de calmarlas- Hay mucho transito hoy y la nieve dificulta todo ¿Por qué no pedimos mientras esperamos a Orihime-chan, eh?

-De acuerdo –dijeron ambas al unísono.

Y así, por fin, llamaron al pobre mozo que estaba de los nervios. Después de estar viendo la carta un largo rato las tres pidieron un cappuccino, dos con más chocolate que café, y para comer distintas cosas; mientras que Rangiku prefirió torta de chocolate, Rukia se quedo con la cheesecake –que ya había probado y que recomendaba enormemente- y Neliel pidió un delicioso lemon pie, que en la fotografía de la carta se veía por demás tentador. Una vez que el chico les trajo todo comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, hacia un tiempo considerablemente largo que no se veían, por lo menos, no las cuatro juntas.

Y en esa ida y vuelta de palabras apareció la cuarta en discordia. La joven de cabellos naranja con carita de niña estaba toda colorada y jadeaba un poco cuando las tres la vieron, por lo que sacaron conclusiones de que había llegado corriendo. No les pareció para nada raro, apostaban a que Orihime se había olvidado de la hora exacta en que iban a reunirse. Rápidamente se fue a sentar junto a la de cabellos verdes y se disculpo por haber llegado tan tarde. Pidió su pedido y pronto estuvieron todas tranquilas.

-Bien... Rangiku-san ¿Por qué nos llamaste a las tres? –pregunto finalmente Rukia, yendo directamente al grano y acabando con el misterio que tenia a todas al filo de la navaja- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarnos?

-Si quieres podrías ser más directa Rukia... –ironizo.

-Rangiku-san, no seas así con Kuchiki-san –a pesar de que se conocían hacia años, Orihime aun seguía llamando a Rukia por su apellido y según ella, ya se había acostumbrado- Lo dice así porque sabe que te vas a ir por las ramas sin querer ¡Y no es que sea algo malo! –aclaro. No le gustaba hacer enojar a la gente.

-Orihime-chan tiene razón Rangiku –hablo Nel, tratando de mantener la paz entre fronteras- No te sientas tocada para nada.

-¿Qué no me sienta tocada? ¡Si son las tres crueles! –admitió resignada, comenzando el juego. Todas soltaron unas carcajadas- Bueno, hace poco recibimos la noticia de que Orihime iba a casarse... –la nombrada se puso colorada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ajá? ¿Y que con eso? –salto Rukia, interrumpiéndola.

-Kuchiki-san, no la interrumpas por favor –le reprocho amablemente Orihime.

-Es cierto –la respaldo Neliel- El hecho de que tú ya te hallas casado no significa que tengas que comportarte así.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que hice?

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenme hablar! –casi grito una molesta Rangiku.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres. La pechugona dejo de fruncir el ceño para mostrar una sonrisa radiante; esas tres eran terribles y lo increíble, era que nunca iban a cambiar. Estaba feliz por tener amigas tan fieles a ellas mismas como las que les había tocado.

-¿Y bien Rangiku-san? –insistió la morocha, ante el silencio.

-No me apures tanto Rukia –empezó al fin- No es fácil decirlo... –las tres se miraron entre sí, cruzando miradas de preocupación y extrañeza- Bueno, aquí voy... ¡Van a ser tías chicas! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Las tres abrieron los ojos tan grande como su cráneo se los permitió. Las sonrisas de alegría no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Felicidades Rangiku-san! –grito Orihime, tirándose a abrazar a la mujer con la mayor de las ternuras.

-Oh, gracias Hime-chan... –susurro correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Y de cuanto estas Ran? –pregunto ansiosa Nel.

-¿Y de cuanto voy a estar tonta? –le pregunto fingiendo molestia y separándose del abrazo mortal de su amiga- ¡De tres semanas nada más! ¿Creyeron que les iba a ocultar esta información tan valiosa? ¿A mis mejores amigas? Se nota que no me conocen –las tres rieron.

-Pero si nadie ha dicho nada... –murmuro Rukia.

Neliel las miro de reojo mientras se reían, se sentía tan feliz cuando compartía cosas con ellas, aunque fueran unas simples palabras. Siempre había sido así, sus amigas siempre la hacían olvidar de donde estaba parada, y a pesar de que cada una ya estaba empezando a formar su propia familia parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ellas, como si se hubiera detenido en esos días de preparatoria en que pasaban casi todo el día juntas, en donde tenían toda la vida por delante y todos los sueños por cumplir.

Y así paso el tiempo en el bar. Ninguna supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron, pero cuando decidieron irse se dieron cuenta que la poca luz que había estado iluminando las calles ya se había ido por completo, ahora los carteles, las luces de los edificios y de las calles eran las dueñas de la noche, ahora ellas iluminaban el lugar, en el que el transito no había aminorado ni un poco; aunque ahora había mayor fluidez de autos que en la tarde.

Despidieron a Orihime, que se fue en el auto de su futuro esposo, un joven peculiar, Ulquiorra.

-¡Nos vemos pronto entonces! –saludo la mujer subiendo al auto.

-¡Cuídate Orihime! ¡Saludos Ulquiorra! –saludo Rangiku, el joven solo la miro e inclino la cabeza en mera respuesta. Las tres la vieron alejarse- Ese chico es muy... muy...

-¿Raro? –termino la frase Rukia.

-¡Exacto! No sé cómo es que siendo tan polos opuestos se amen...

-Los opuestos se atraen Rangiku –le explico Nel con una sonrisa- Además –agrego en un tono cómplice, mirando a Rukia- tú no eres quien para decir que el novio de Orihime-chan es raro, tu esposo es mucho peor y de lejos.

-Es cierto –afirmo Rukia trayendo a su mete la imagen del marido de Rangiku, Gin, aquel hombre con mirada y sonrisa zorruna.

-Ya, dejen de criticarlo... Nel ¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve? –le pregunto preocupada por tercera vez, la nieve solo había parado un rato, pero ahora estaba nevando nuevamente y parecía que no tenía intenciones de dejar de hacerlo. Además, aunque no lo había dicho en la conversación con el resto, Neliel estaba algo rara últimamente, como ausente, como si algo la molestara.

-Segura, segura, voy a estar bien, mi casa está cerca de acá Ran, y eso lo sabes perfectamente –trato de calmarla- Además, tienes que llevar a Rukia y a mí me gusta caminar.

-¿Segura? –ahora las dos sonaban preocupadas.

-¡Segura! Vayan tranquilas –les sonrío.

-Nos vemos pronto Nel –hablo Rukia, saludándola.

-¡Te llamo eh! –saludo con la mano Rangiku, mientras caminaban hacia el auto.

-¡Si, si, las quiero!

-¡Nosotras también! –se escucho a lo lejos.

En cuanto las perdió de vista comenzó su recorrida hacia su casa, su bendita casa. De las cuatro era la única que no tenía un matrimonio muy armónico... ni feliz, aunque claro, eso sus amigas no lo sabían con certeza; lo sospechaban, estaba segura, pero ella no se los había blanqueado _¿Para qué? _Pensaba _¿Complicándoles la vida diciéndoles que su esposo…?_ No. Rangiku había sido la primera en casarse, a los veintiuno, y hoy a los veintiséis ya estaban agrandado la familia. Rukia había sido la segunda, poco tiempo después de Rangiku y ella la tercera, un año después, a los veintidós... y ahora Orihime iba a hacerlo.

Un viento helado la envolvió y paro unos segundos en el lugar para mirar hacia el cielo, que estaba completamente gris. Los copos caían sobre su cartera, sobre su gorro, sobre su tapado de lana, sobre ella, empapándola con un manto blanco que la hacía parecer un fantasma -¡Ya quisiera serlo!-. No quería llegar a su casa, no quería y sin embargo tenía que llegar. Por unos instantes lo recordó, a aquel que le había enseñado que lo imposible podía ser posible, que no tenía que esconderse detrás de una máscara para vivir... pero esa historia había terminado hacia tiempo atrás, y por sus propias manos.

-Ya paso un año… –murmuro al viento, quizá el único compañero que había estado con ella siempre.

_No te vayas, acorde del cielo..._

_Deberías quedarte aquí._

_Te he perdido, acorde del cielo._

_No ha sido culpa de nadie, pero..._

Miro detenidamente la estructura de madera. Las luces de su casa alumbraban la calle casi oscura. ¡Demonios! Tenía la leve esperanza de que él aun no llegara, pero ahí estaba. Últimamente sus entrenamientos se habían hecho más intensivos, por eso casi ni se veían, y lo agradecía al cielo. Una noche lo había escuchado decir que el torneo de invierno iba a comenzar pronto y tenía que estar en forma y bien preparado para llevarse el título, por lo que tampoco estaba en la casa mucho tiempo. Mientras que ella, siendo detective en homicidios, tampoco estaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Ser uno boxeador y otro policía no era nada fácil.

Abrió las rejas con las llaves sin problemas, pero cuando llego a la puerta se acobardo por unos minutos. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus quejas, sus gritos o sus degradantes comentarios. Ya estaba bastante cansada de todo eso y era algo que sabia tenía que terminar algún día; aunque no tenía idea de porque no lo terminaba ya. ¿Miedo quizá? Abrió la puerta y una corriente de aire calentita la envolvió, a veces era bueno llegar a casa, aun cuando la persona que te espera no es la que deseas.

-¿Neliel? –la voz de su esposo se escuchaba desde la cocina, conjunto con el eco de utensilios. Seguramente se estuviera preparando la cena y le echara en cara que no estaba lista cuando llego.

-Si, Nnoitra, soy yo –respondió casi en un hilo de voz, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¿Con quién diablos estuviste? –le grito prácticamente, asomándose por la puerta- ¿Dónde estabas? –volvió a gritar. Casi se asemejo a un gruñido de una bestia feroz.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritarme un minuto? –lo encaro.

-¿Eh? –se mostro desconcertado- ¡Si no te estaba gritando! –le retruco de la misma forma que lo hacía siempre que no tenía una excusa válida. Negándolo.

-Te deje una nota ¿No la leíste? –su esposo enarco una ceja de completo desconcierto, y eso significaba un claro no. Tuvo que tragarse un suspiro- Fui al bar de acá cerca, Rangiku nos llamo porque tenía una noticia importante para decirnos, vengo de ahí –le explico, intentando en vano bajar la tensión del lugar.

-Ósea que en vez de ganar dinero lo estabas gastando –se cruzo de brazos, malhumorado- Y yo que me rompo el lomo trabajando.

-No eres el único... –le dijo con rabia contenida, crujiendo sus dientes- ¿Podríamos dejar aunque sea una vez esta conversación para otro momento? Estoy cansada, en la estación nos llego un caso muy difícil y no tenem...

-¿Qué tu trabajas? –la interrumpió, al borde de estallar en carcajadas- Por favor Neliel, deja de mentir, si no servís para trabajar, como el resto de tus... amiguitas...

La mujer lo miro de golpe ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Hacia cuanto tiempo que estaba permitiendo que la tratara así? En el momento de casarse sabía que Nnoitra era una persona difícil, un hombre muy golpeado por la vida que no sabía ser delicado, que no sabía dar amor porque nunca lo había recibido. Y ella había creído que podía cambiarlo, que quizá si ponía su esfuerzo, que si amaba por los dos... Había estado segura, pero ahora ¿Qué la retenía? Ya no lo amaba, eso estaba claro desde hacía mucho tiempo. Además Nnoitra estaba teniendo muchos problemas con el alcohol y mujeres otra vez. Entonces... ¿Qué carajo la retenía en ese lugar?

Ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Ni siquiera lo quería.

-Estoy cansada de escucharte hablar –vocifero sin verlo caminando hacia las escaleras, con una posición dura- Me voy a dormir.

-No hemos terminado de hablar... –escucho, para luego sentir que la tomaba de la muñeca- Al fin has salido...

-¿Eh? –le clavo la mirada, comenzando a tironear para que la soltara- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Quieres que lo haga? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te suelte, Neliel? –le pregunto mostrando una sonrisa que daba miedo, haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. Sentía como si alguien le respirara un aliento gélido en la espalda. Sabia de lo que era capaz- Gánatelo.

-¡Nnoitra si no me sueltas juro que...!

-¿Qué qué? ¿Vas a llamar a la policía? ¿No que eras policía, Neliel? –y río sarcásticamente, bajo el eco de su propio chiste- Oh, espera, ¿Vas a salir llorando a los brazos de Grimmjow? ¿Eh? –ante aquellas palabras la mujer se puso completamente pálida sin poder evitarlo y por unos instantes dejo de tironear, dándose cuenta de que el hombre morocho había puesto más presión en su agarre ante aquella pregunta.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –le rugió desesperada.

-A ver... ¿Creíste que no me di cuenta? Eras, mejor dicho, _eran_ –corrigió, conteniendo la ira que lo embargaba al imaginárselo- demasiado obvios los dos.

-Entre él y yo nunca paso nada –se defendió y para su total sorpresa sintió que Nnoitra la jalaba hacia el living y la arrojaba hacia un lado, cayendo de seco sobre el sillón.

Eso iba de mal en peor, tenía que salir de ahí y ella sabía defenderse ¡Por supuesto que sabía hacerlo! Aunque fuera una detective ahora, antes había sido policía de calle –patrullaba en las calles- y en la academia la habían instruido en karate y otra formas de defensa personal pero Nnoitra era un boxeador y tenía una fuerza bastante inusual. A pesar de que fuera un flacucho alto.

-Ya deja de mentir –le susurro al oído, mientras se posicionaba sobre ella- Me hice el idiota Neliel, pero sé que mientras yo trabaja, mientras traía el pan a la casa, tú te revolcabas con ese desgraciado como una perra cualquiera.

El sonido de una cachetada sonó en toda la casa.

Cuando el hombre giro la vista se encontró con la cara de su esposa, si es que todavía podía llamarla así. Sus enormes ojos se mostraban fieros con una ira inusual, que rara vez mostraban, mientras su mejilla se tornaba cada vez más y más roja. Se mantuvieron en un silencio de ultratumba por unos largos minutos, que parecieron horas traicioneras; sólo se miraban tratando de ocultar todo lo que sentían ambos, en un vago intento por acallar las voces que los ahogaban, de forma diferente a cada uno.

-Los dos sabemos que este matrimonio terminó hace mucho tiempo –comenzó la voz quebrada de Neliel- Y sí, es verdad, estuve con Grimmjow... pero eso terminó hace mucho tiempo...

-Eres una arrastrada –fue su única respuesta.

La mujer aflojo su mirada para lentamente apartarse de él sin obtener ninguna resistencia de su parte. Tomo su cartera, que se había caído por la brusquedad de las acciones, y se dirigió a la puerta segura de sí misma, como no se sentía en mucho tiempo.

-Mañana vendré por mis cosas –le comunico con la voz fina, a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿Y quien dijo que te podías ir? –rápidamente lo miro, en un intento desesperado por comprobar que se había equivocado. Nnoitra la miraba con desquicio, con una sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara de oreja a oreja y que era perturbadora- ¿Crees que estas impune?

Decir que se sorprendió ante la acusación era poco.

-¿Cómo puedes reclamarme un cosa así cuando siempre, a mis espaldas, has estado con mujeres? ¿Cómo...? –se tuvo que callar, en realidad, la callaron. Nnoitra, en dos rápidas zancadas, la estampo contra la puerta colocándole una mano sobre su boca.

-Yo tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera, mientras que tú… –su mirada expresaba desprecio, lujuria, odio. Ya no quedaba nada de ese Nnoitra del cual se había enamorado, del cual había luchado por tener, hacía mucho tiempo que se había ido, hacía mucho tiempo que volvió a ser el de siempre- No tienes derecho a nada, eres _mi _esposa y me debes lealtad ¿Entiendes?

-N-no... –llego a murmurar.

-¿Disculpa? –pregunto con un tono de superioridad, permitiéndole que se retractara- No te escuche.

-Que… –había dejado de taparle la boca, había aflojado su agarre- ¡NO! –y lo empujo, usando todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre callo con un golpe seco en el piso, su espalda hizo un sonoro ruido al estamparse contra la cálida madera. Sin perder demasiado tiempo corrió hasta la cocina, segura de que la puerta trasera estaba abierta, sin llave, o por lo menos eso rogaba. La desesperación que sentía en esos momentos se amontonaba con el miedo y con el recuerdo del maravilloso año que había pasado junto a la única persona que supo aceptarla como era, que supo acogerla, que supo como contenerla, que supo… amarla.

_No te vayas, acorde del cielo..._

_Deberías quedarte aquí._

_Te he perdido, acorde del cielo._

_No ha sido culpa de nadie, pero..._

-Perdón Grimmjow... perdón... –murmuraba ya casi en la puerta.

-¡No iras a ningún lado, perra! –escucho a centímetros de ella.

Cuando agarro el picaporte para girarlo sintió que era jalada del cabello. Su cara giro involuntariamente y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos y esperar el duro golpe. Todo le tembló al recibirlo.

Pero no se iba a quedar ahí parada a esperar otro golpe. No, claro que no. Ella era policía, siempre se enfrentaba contra tipos así que no tenían piedad ni respeto por nadie, ni les interesaba la vida ajena. Se paro rápido, aun con el mundo dándole vueltas y agarro lo primero que encontró en la mesada, ya que la puerta estaba pegada a ésta. Una taza de café vacía. Vio fugazmente que Nnoitra iba a volver a golpearla y le estampo la taza en el centro de la nariz, el crujir de los huesos sonó horrible.

Tomo el picaporte temblando y salió. Libre al fin, pero sabía que la travesía todavía no terminaba. No tenía su cartera –se le había caído por segunda vez, ante la sorpresa de verse aprisionada contra la puerta- y por ende no tenía dinero, ni celular, ni tarjetas de crédito. Estaba herida y para empeorar las cosas no podía volver a su casa. Sería una condena a muerte. Tenía que correr, a donde fuera, pero tenía irse ya de ahí; y en medio de la noche fría, Neliel se largo a correr en dirección al único lugar cerca que conocía, al único lugar en el que las puertas siempre iban a estar abiertas.

_**...**_

_**...**_

_Ya sé que hay cosas importantes para mí, que me han hecho madurar..._

La nieve no parecía querer parar, desde la tarde que la muy maldita venia cayendo sin cesar. Miró por la ventana calmadamente, se sentía un tanto vacío y solo en esa inmensa casa que ahora era de él, al fin, después de todos los problemas judiciales y financieros -todo por una herencia de porquería, que al final no le sirvió de nada- que ésta había tenido que pasar. En la televisión no había nada, en la radio no había nada y no era muy adepto a leer y aburrido como estaba prendió el equipo música, se preparo una cena calentita y se sentó en el sillón a mirar por la ventana, en la posición que estaba ahora.

Aunque nada de eso era su estilo.

_A pesar de eso, seguiré creciendo siempre... tratando de entender quienes somos..._

-Estúpida nieve... –murmuro al aire. Esa cosa blanca había arruinado su plan para salir esa noche con sus amigos- Estúpida y maldita nieve ¿Por qué diablos no elegiste otro día, eh? ¡Con todo el invierno por delante tenias que elegir hoy! ¡Hoy! ¡Podría haber sido mañana, pasado mañana, pasado, pasado mañana! Pero no... Claro que no... ¡Tenía que ser hoy! –bufo.

El eco del _¡...hoy!_ Se escucho por toda la casa y se fue perdiendo en las inmensidades de los huecos, provocándole un estremecimiento algo raro. Le recordó que estaba solo y que, al parecer, se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Tampoco que le extrañara mucho. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Por ser un imbécil, un estúpido, un idiota de primera, un orgulloso de mierda que no supo apreciar lo que tenía. ¡Kami-sama! _¿Por qué me estoy insultando tanto?_

Unos golpes apresurados en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, gracias alguna fuerza mágica de la naturaleza, aunque le parecía raro que a esa hora tuviera visitas, eran como las nueve o diez, ¿O esperaba a alguien?

-Oye, si eres de caridad, no tengo nada, tus amiguitos ya me tienen cansad... –en cuanto abrió la puerta se quedo callado, estático en su lugar, mirándola- Neliel...

- Grimmjow... Cuanto tiempo sin verte –le susurro sin querer mostrar su rostro.

La miro desconfiado. Eso le olía a gato encerrado. ¿Qué hacia ahí Neliel después de un año entero sin verse, ni llamarse, sin comunicación alguna entre ellos? Creyó que la mujer había dejado en claro todo cuando se marcho. ¿O se había perdido de algo importante que no llego a captar?

-¿Pasó algo? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No… yo solo pasaba por acá y... –la miro aun más detenidamente al ver que no continuaba con su explicación y que evitaba mirarlo a los ojos a toda costa. De pronto lo comprendió. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver que ella estaba ¿Llorando? ¿Eso era una lagrima?- Lo siento, no debí venir.

-Espera –antes de que fuera muy tarde la tomo por la muñeca, pero al hacerlo, la luz revelo que esta estaba roja y al contacto con su propia piel esta ardía como una hoguera- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

-Nada...

-¿Nada? ¿Entonces a que has venido? –su mano aun sujetaba la muñeca de ella.

-Te dije que a nada –tuvo el valor de mirarlo a los ojos, revelando su estado y su rostro demacrado. Fue ahí cuando el tiempo se detuvo completamente, dejando a Grimmjow completamente descolocado.

La luz pálida de la entrada volvió a revelar una cosa que al hombre lo lleno de una rabia incontrolable y le hiso hervir la sangre que recorría furiosa cada parte de su anatomía. Neliel tenía un enorme moretón morado que iba desde su ojo hasta la parte más baja de la mejilla.

-Nnoitra... –murmuro escupiendo las palabras con odio, con rabia contenida.

-¿Ya puedo irme?

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido tan ciego ante ella? La voz de Neliel estaba quebrada, y unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Todo su ser respiraba dolor, amargura, pero por sobre todo, respiraba el inconfundible olor de la decepción, del total arrepentimiento. Había sido un _completo idiota_ todo ese tiempo.

-Nunca –y la abrazo.

Nunca. Nunca debió haberla dejado irse la primera vez, nunca debió permitir que ella volviera con aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su esposo. No la merecía, ni siquiera tenía una pisca de respeto por ella, la trataba como si fuera una sirvienta, una esclava. Debió haberla detenido. Debió haber sido más fuerte y plantársele al momento en que ella le dijo que eso no podía seguir así, que aunque lo amaba tenía que volver con Nnoitra, que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo. Nunca debió permitir una cosa así. Nunca.

La sintió estremecerse entre él, la sintió aferrarse a él como si fuera lo último sobre la tierra. La abrazo tan fuerte como pudo siempre cuidando de no lastimarla. Escuchaba su llanto silencioso, sus disculpas mímicas hacia él, su arrepentimiento mudo; su necesidad de ser querida, de que alguien le dijera que la amaba y que iba a estar con ella siempre. La amaba tanto y tan desesperadamente... creyó que nunca encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera sentirse tan vivo y sin embargo, allí estaba ese alguien, entre sus brazos, sollozando.

-Pe-perdón... perdóname, perdóname Grimmjow… perdóname… –susurraba Neliel.

-Shh... –le acaricio la cabeza- No hay nada que perdonar Nel, no hay nada que perdonar.

-Te amo, te amo mucho, de verdad, de verdad… –toda la angustia que sentía poco a poco se iba yendo, se iba esfumando en los brazos de ese hombre, la iba dejando sola para que pudiera entrar la tranquilidad y porque no, poco a poco la felicidad.

-Me alegra que volvieras, te estuve esperando –su boca se movió para ligeramente mostrar una sonrisa, una pequeña pero pura sonrisa, de esas que sólo le mostraba a Neliel.

-Gracias, gracias Grimmy…

-Idiota…

Entraron después de un enorme rato de estar en la puerta abrazados, bajo el helado manto de la noche.

La hizo pasar, preparo una improvisada cena en la mesita para café del living y se acomodaron los dos, no sin antes limpiar las heridas de Neliel y ponerle una crema especial para que no se le inflamara tanto. Cada vez que veía ese enorme moretón o la franja roja en su muñeca la sangre se le hervía, un odio atroz lo envolvía y la ira le nublaba los sentidos sin que pudiera evitarlo demasiado. Siempre odio a Nnoitra, aunque hacia años, cuando eran adolescentes eran amigos, nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien. Siempre se habían peleado por la menor estupidez.

Y la situación empeoro un poco cuando Nnoitra comenzó a salir con Neliel, mientras que la situación con ella había empezado a mejorar a partir de ese momento. Ella siempre se había adaptado al grupo como una más y nunca lo había tratado de mala manera a pesar de que él al principio era muy grosero con ella. Su carácter de "chico malo" le impedía relacionarse normalmente con la gente pero Neliel lo había aceptado como era y eso fue lo que lo enamoro perdidamente, aun después de que se casara con Nnoitra. Ella era un ángel caído, un acorde del cielo...

-Gracias –su voz lo saco de su mundo.

-Ya deja de agradecer mujer, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo has hecho –fingió molestia; aunque algo molesto estaba en verdad.

-Perdón –y río picaronamente.

-También deberías dejar de disculparte –sugirió mirándola.

-Es que... no puedo hacerlo Grimmy –le confesó apenada, llena de arrepentimiento, llena de culpa, llena de un torbellino de emociones negativas- Me siento tan avergonzada. Soy… soy una idiota. Después de lo que te hice me aceptas como si nada hubiera pasado...

-¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Qué te eche por la ventana? –sugirió, esta vez, realmente molesto. Le importaba una _verdadera mierda_ lo que hubiera pasado, al final, lo había elegido a él y eso era todo lo que bastaba- Me enseñaste que todos cometes errores a veces, que no somos perfectos.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero...

-¿Pero qué? –la interrumpió, como era su costumbre. Neliel sonríe en sus adentros, al parecer con él tampoco parecía que el tiempo hubiera pasado, se detuvo, con él también se había detenido- Ejem, te amo... ¿Eso está mal?

Estaba a punto de reírse cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que le había dicho. Parpadeo varias veces sin comprender muy bien lo que acaba de escuchar, sin comprender el significado de las palabras que salieron de su boca. ¡Tenía que ser una asquerosa broma! ¿Acaso Grimmjow le había dicho que la amaba? ¿Dónde había caído? ¿En Marte? ¿Y que le habían hecho a Grimmjow? ¡Era imposible que él le hubiera dicho semejante cosa!

-¡Hey! –un saltito y una mirada extrañada fue toda la respuesta que recibió- No me mires como si estuviera loco, se que parece que...

-¿Me amas? –lo interrumpió. Grimmjow se calló y la miro profundamente, expresando lo que nunca había tenido el valor de hacer, lo que nunca, de no ser por ella, hubiera podido demostrar a nadie. Ternura, amor, pasión- Grimmjow ¿Me amas?

-¡Qu… que sí mujer! ¿Acaso estas sorda? –le pregunto rudamente. Neliel no hizo otra cosa que echarse a reír provocando que el hombre enarcara una ceja- ¿Se puede saber de qué cuernos te ríes? ¿Acaso es gracioso lo que dije?

-Es la primera vez que me lo dices...

-Lo sé –hablo algo arrepentido- Y soy una completo idiota por no habértelo dicho antes. Te amo y por eso eres mía.

-¿A si? –le pregunto divertida, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Grimmjow suspiro. Probablemente estuviera loco por hacerle una propuesta así, pero si no lo hacía ahora, no iba a hacerla nunca. Y de verdad quería estar con ella. Debió haber impedido el casamiento de ella con Nnoitra, pero no tuvo el valor de decírselo, echándolo todo a perder. Creyó que la suerte ya estaba echada cuando un día se la cruzo de casualidad –aunque él no creía en las casualidades- en la calle y la vio tan mal, que de alguna manera terminaron tomando un café en el bar cercano. Y ahí fue cuando comenzó todo, cuando su historia comenzó.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? –le susurro en el oído, aun en el abrazo.

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué si te casas conmigo mujer! –la frase fue hecha en un tono entre pregunta y orden, lo que causo confusión en Neliel, que ya venía algo sorprendida por la anterior declaración. O así lo percibía Grimmjow.

-Pero, pero… No, no es que no quiera...

-Entonces está todo dicho –la interrumpió- Dentro de dos meses nos casamos.

-¡Grimmjow espera! –intento calmarlo. Parecía una fiera que había estado encerrada y que al final obtenía su tan deseada libertad. La ponía más que feliz que deseara tanto estar con ella, pero tenían demasiados obstáculos que saltear y no quería meterlo en problemas- Yo aun sigo casada con... Nnoitra –su voz se fue apagando.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo y? –lo miro resignada y suspiro. Odiaba cuando se comportara como si fuera el rey de toda la creación- ¡No puedo casarme contigo si estoy casada con otro!

-Ya lo sé tonta, para eso existe el divorcio –le explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Así que no se qué problema le ves a eso…

Nel le sonrío, sus maneras de hacerla feliz eran tan idiotas, pero tan efectivas.

-No sé… No estoy segura –le dijo juguetonamente- No sé si un señor como usted, un señor de su calaña, querría casarse con una divorciada.

-Tienes razón, se verá mal en mi _curriculum_ –las carcajadas de la mujer se dejaron escuchar, lo que lo satisfacía. Haberla sacado de ese pozo oscuro del que estaba cuando llego no podía ponerlo mejor de lo que estaba, ni muchos menos, ancharle tanto el ego. No sería difícil que se olvidara de Nnoitra en poco tiempo.

-¿_Curriculum_? ¿Desde cuándo el señor tiene curriculum?

-Desde ahora –y por alguna razón se lanzo a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ya... –intento detenerlo inútilmente, las risas comenzaron a brotarle-... bast... ¡Basta!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya pare –se separo de ella lentamente y aunque ambos estaban un poco agitados, el silencio los cubrió rápidamente. Lo único que se escuchaba retumbar en la casa era la ligera ventisca que se alzaba poderosa afuera.

-Sabes que será complicado, Nnoitra no me la hará nada fácil –la miro, ella estaba con la vista clavada en el techo, pensativa- Será un juicio largo y gastador... aun así –lo miro con las esperanzas de que no lo acobardara- ¿Estarás conmigo?

-¿Cuándo no le he estado? –y no lo hiso. Era Grimmjow después de todo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y a los segundos sus labios estaban unidos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que ninguno probaba al otro...

_Dijiste que nos podías quedar así para siempre..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La fiesta era tan divertida y animada que cualquier otra a la que había asistido. La gente bailaba, comía, hablaba, en resumen se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande. Las mujeres del lugar vestían y mostraban sus hermosos y elegantes vestidos de todos los colores, tamaños y diseños. Los hombres, orgullosos, portaban sus trajes con aires de grandes señores, sus corbatas y relojes como mejor les parecía, presumiendo y sintiéndose dueños de todo. La decoración no se quedaba atrás –en colores verde y naranja, que extrañamente combinaban y quedaban bien- y las idas y vueltas de los mozos distraía a cualquiera.

El novio y la novia, ahora marido y mujer, lucían radiantes y por sobre todas las cosas, felices. La ceremonia que los había unido había sido corta pero encantadora y emotiva, para desgracia de algunos (de preferencia del sexo masculino). Todos pasaban a felicitarlos y a desearles una larga y hermosa vida juntos. Ella les respondía con una sonrisa de película y grandes exclamaciones, él simplemente les agradecía y movía la cabeza en señal de felicidad. Era una pareja peculiar, sin duda.

-¿Ya los saludaste? –la voz llego a sus oídos como imanes a una heladera.

El lugar estaba repleto de gente y era difícil encontrar un sitio en donde estar tranquilo. Sin embargo, Neliel lo había encontrado. Al lado de los enormes ventanales de vidrios de colores que tenía el salón, donde casi nadie se acercaba. Era un lugar frío para la época, pero para ella, como cualquier ventanal, era ideal el poder estar ahí. Y Grimmjow lo sabía, por eso, cuando la perdió de vista, el primer lugar donde la busco fue ahí.

Y vaya que no se equivoco.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –lo miro desconfiada- ¿Por qué no iba a felicitar a Orihime-chan en el día de su boda?

-Yo que voy a saber, las mujeres son algo raras –le dijo rascándose la cabeza- y tu más Nel.

-¡Grimmjow!

Y escucho carcajadas en él.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes –se acerco a ella, sujetándola por la cintura- Quizá eres algo rara, pero eres _mi rarita_.

-Idiota –murmuro cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro hacia otro lado, impidiendo que él la besara.

-No seas así, pareces una niña.

-¡Y tu un desconsiderado! –le rugió.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero por qué? –mantuvo su cabeza hacia un lado, sin mirarlo- Ah... ya veo... estas hermosa –había acercado su boca al oído de ella y se lo había dicho con una voz suave, sensual, Neliel no pudo evitar ponerse colorada y reírse.

-También estas muy guapo –y le guiño un ojo.

Ciertamente ella estaba hermosa, más que hermosa, no había palabras para describirla. Llevaba puesto un vestido largo que dejaba ver una de sus largas y bien formadas piernas. El escote era en V dejando toda la espalda al descubierto y su color era de un verde viejo. En sus pies llevaba unos tacos aguja negros, mientras que el pelo estaba recogido dejando algunos mechones sobre su cara. Resplandecía.

-Gracias –y la beso, acercándose a ella aun más.

Grimmjow también estaba muy bien, sabía vestirse y seducir con facilidad. Llevaba un traje negro, con la camisa blanca desabrochada en unos cuantos botones, dejando ver parte de su pecho. En el cinturón llevaba calado una pantera bien definida, el animal favorito del hombre, y en su cuello un pañuelo daba el toque final, sin mencionar el perfume que se había puesto.

-¿Por qué no vamos a casa a... ya sabes? –le insinúo, separándose apenas.

-Mmm… -se lo pensó unos instantes, no era que no quisiera- Me da, no sé, cosita ¿Qué pasara con Orihime-chan? La fiesta aun no termino Grimmy.

-¡Neliel, por favor! –se quejo, separándose bruscamente de ella. A veces no podía creer las estupideces que su futura esposa decía- Son más de las once y media de la noche, ya todos pronto se van a ir y ellos también... su noche los espera –la mujer río.

-Está bien, pero si me compras un chocolate –condiciono, Grimmjow suspiro resignado.

-Las cosas que hago por ti mujer, las cosas que hago…

-Si lo haces te daré una... _sorpresa_ –susurro en su oído.

-Ya nos vamos entonces –y más risas departe de la mujer- ¡Ulquiorra! –llamo a su amigo, este junto con Orihime, le prestaron atención- Nos vamos, que tengan unas _muy buenas noches_ –insinúo, delante de todos.

-¡Grimmy! –le reprocho la mujer. Orihime se había puesto colorada y Ulquiorra le había lanzado una mirada gélida con ansias asensinas- Vas a lograr que nos odien, idiota –y lo codeo, mientras salían por el pasillo.

-¿No era hace unos segundos guapo? –le pregunto ya saliendo del establecimiento, llegando al auto, que estaba estacionado justo en frente.

Como ambos habían sido los padrinos, uno de la novia, otro del novio, pudieron llegar antes que todos y estacionar el auto cerquita. Las vueltas de la vida habían hecho que Grimmjow conociera a Ulquiorra desde la infancia y que Orihime fuera una de las mejores amigas de Neliel. ¡Era algo para no creerse en verdad!

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas ¿Dónde hay un kiosco por acá? –pensó en voz alta, subiendo al auto bastante apurado.

-Acá a unas manzanas... parece que tienes ganas de llegar –le insinúo divertida, con ese humor inocente que la caracterizaba.

-¡Claro! ¿Hace cuanto que no nos tomamos un tiempo para nosotros? –le pregunto mirándola, dejando el auto sin encender- Hemos estado muy ocupados con todo el papelerío de tu divorcio, boba.

-Perdón por entorpecer la relación entonces –se disculpo molesta, cruzándose de brazos, aun fuera del auto.

-Nunca entorpecerías nada idiota, te amo –y con un tirón, la atrajo a su asiento.

-Y yo a ti –le confirmo, entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé –afirmo con superioridad, Neliel le pego otro codazo, pero esta vez en el brazo. Ambos se rieron a las carcajadas para luego mirarse con deseo y besarse con pasión, con amor, con ternura, con necesidad. Se amaban y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera torcer eso, ni siquiera una pequeña equivocación.

Siempre existían las segundas oportunidades y lo imposible, siempre podía ser posible.

_Ahora lo sé, ayúdame a lograrlo._

**_..._**

**_..._**

**NOTAS: **¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio? Se que no tiene muuuchos cambios que digamos, pero en fin. Se lo dejo a su críterio. ¡También a aquellos que nunca lo leyeron! Sean bienvenidos. Había pensando en poner también un pequeño flashback, de como su historia había empezado realmente -y aunque me quedé con las ganas- decidí que mejor seria no ponerlo. Bah, en realidad, si ustedes quieren una continuación con esa mini-explicación yo estaré encantada de hacerlo, pero sólo si ustedes lo desean; despúes de todo, esto es un one-shot.

Queria agradecerles enormemente a aquellos que dejaron un review en la primer versión (espero que si ya se animaron en dejar una en la anterior, dejen otro :D):

_ ARAssosiation, Ryuuna-san y Yuuna-san, Al shinomori, Mari, n4n-chan, Rebeca18, silla-chan, MikoBicho-chan. _¡Muchas gracias!

Espero que nos veamos prontito. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos! ¿Algún _review_ para esta humilde escritora?

Atte, Misari.


End file.
